Cry for me
by Jamester0091
Summary: Nightshade has waited 1000 years for this day. The day when his princess will return from exile. Can he help Nightmare Moon escape? A prequel to the show. Rated T for mild blood.
1. Chapter 1

_It should be a dark and stormy night._

That's what the dark blue pegasus thought to himself as he stared into the night sky lit by the stars and moon. Perhaps the rain would shield him from his own misery. His heart ached as he gazed at the moon and pictured who was imprisoned upon its surface, his liege lord, the Princess Luna. As he gazed out a single tear slipped down his cheek as he remembered that fateful night, almost a thousand years ago...

00000

A young knight adorned in the black armor typical of knights in service of the lunar princess stood outside a door, scratching the floor with his hoof with impatience. "Come on your Highness, you'll be late."

"Does it really even matter?" A voice asked from the other side. "Nopony appreciates our nights, would they even notice if the moon never rose again?"

"Of course they would." The Knight said, trying to calm the princess. "They may not say it, but how can anypony not appreciate the beauty of the night sky?" _Or your beauty?_ He thought to himself.

The door cracked open and Luna poked her face out. "You... you really think they appreciate our nights?"

The pegasus knight took the princess's hoof in his own and led her into the hallway. "Of course they do. It's the whole reason as a squire I strived for the Lunar Knights, Everypony would starve without the harvest moon to direct the farmers, even the tides would vanish without you."

Luna gave a small smile that made the Knight's heart soar, but he was quick to keep his emotions in check. He had a duty, and that came before all else.

The Knight followed her down the hall wearing the traditional knight armor. From his extensive training he had become the head knight, and the Princess's personal bodyguard. As such he was allowed to choose his own weapon. Strapped to his back were two swords, the first within easy reach to wield in his mouth, the second blade had hooks on the pommel that that fit into the cross shaped band that secured his tail in place. With a single motion he could draw both blades and attack from two different angles. Each blade was also imbued with a special property. He had no use for the abilities, but each blade was a gift from the two princesses, so he didn't object.

His coat was a dark blue, almost as dark as the Princess herself. His mane was gray and spiked on top, while going down his neck slightly more than most stallions. His platinum eyes shone with passion and matched the color of the shield cutie mark on his flank. It had always been his talent to protect others, and he got to use this talent to protect the most important ponies in all of Equestria.

As they neared their destination the Knight had to remind himself of what tonight was, the Winter Moon Celebration and the longest night of the year. The princess would go out and in a ritual more for show than anything else, raise the moon. As they neared the double doors that led to the courtyard Luna's excitement built until she was grinning from ear to ear.

As the doors opened Luna's smile quickly vanished as she saw they empty courtyard. Only Princess Celestia and her personal guard were there.

"W...W... We don't understand, Tia, what's going on?" Luna asked her sister.

"Luna, I'm sorry." Celestia said, voice thick with pity for her younger sister. "I cannot control the turnout for public events. But the moon still has to rise."

The Knight watched Luna quietly sob. After a moment she opened her eyes, which were full of tears. "All we want is for ponies to appreciate the night! Is that so much to ask? We suppose so, if everypony simply sleeps through it! Too tired to even celebrate a holiday!"

"Princess please," The solar knight said. "This is unbecoming of a princess. You must maintain a respectable image." The young knight wanted to beat his white counterpart for giving no mind to the princess's emotions, but stayed himself.

"Keep a respectable image? To who?" Luna cried. "There's NOPONY HERE!"

"Sister please, let's just get this over with and put it behind us. There will always be next year." Celestia said.

"... Fine." Luna replied. Her horn glowed and on the horizon the full moon rose slowly rose. When it was up the Princess turned and left without a word, leaving her knight to keep up and leaving her sister outside.

When Luna returned to her chambers she walked in and slammed the doors shut behind her. The young Knight stood outside the room, keeping an ever vigilant guard. And though his heart ached to see her in such pain, it was not his place to comfort her.

As the hours passed the crying wound down until the only sounds from inside the room were the princess muttering to herself. Eventually she called out to her knight.

The Knight opened the door. "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Come inside, We have need of your assistance."

As the Knight ventured inside he was greeted with the scent of the princess. Quickly pressing his personal thoughts to the back of his mind he walked up and bowed until the Princess motioned for him to stand. As he did he thought he saw her eyes glowing, but put it aside as paranoia. "What do you need my assistance with Princess?"

"We need to know how loyal you are to us."

"Your highness! I would never betray you!" The knight exclaimed, somewhat surprised she would even suggest otherwise.

"Would you follow our orders without question?" She asked.

"Yes, of course!"

"Would you kill if we asked you too?"

"... Yes, your highness."

"And would you do as we command, even if our sister orders you not to?"

"... Yes."

The princess smiled. "That's good. It pleases us to know that somepony appreciates us." Then right before his eyes, the princess began to change.

He now knew he wasn't imagining things as Lunas eyes glowed teal, the pupils becoming dragonlike slits. Her coat darkened to black as she grew taller and more slender, quickly reaching the stature of her older sister. Light began to gather around her body and coalesced into metallic blue armor that covered her chest, hooves and head. Lastly her mane and tail lost their solidity as they became flowing clouds of stardust, much like her sister.

"You-your Highness?" The Knight stuttered, completely shocked by the transformation.

"Just a cosmetic change." The princess said with a deeper, almost seductive voice "No longer will I suffer in my sister's shadow." Then she turned her piercing gaze to the Knight. "Will you still follow me?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Then do so." She said as she left the room.

They walked together to the room of Princess Celestia. To the Knight the Princess seemed even more beautiful than before, but he refused to allow that to interfere with his duties.

Soon they came to Celestia's chambers, the Solar Knight at the door immediately jumped to attention. "Halt! Who goes there?"

The Lunar Knight looked at the Princess, who nodded. In a second he reached behind him and drew his blade with his mouth as he ran towards the other knight. The white pony also drew his blade and blocked the blow, but the lunar knight pushed their blades to the ground and flicked his tail, the hooks of his tail band catching the second sword on and drawing it. The second blade swung through the air and with a dull squelch embedded itself in the pony's neck.

As the guard fell to the ground without a sound the young knight flicked his tail again, the blood being thrown from the blade. With a second motion the blade swung through the air and flew back into the sheath.

Having acted on well-honed battle reflex, the Knight's mind caught up with his actions and he stared at the corpse of the Solar Knight. He hadn't been friends with him, but both being head knights, they saw each other enough that he mourned his death, but he had sworn to do whatever was asked of him, so if there was any guilt, he suppressed it.

The princess then walked over the body and opened the doors and revealing Celestia, who was in the center of the room, her horn glowing with powerful alicorn magic.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "What do you want with me?"

"Don't you recognize me?" The Princess said, turning on the spot. Celestia said nothing until she caught sight of the cutie mark.

The glowing of her horn stopped as her firm expression was replaced by one of shock "L-Luna? What have you done to yourself?"

"I'm sick of this." The Princess said "Always being ignored, being second best! You have no idea what it's like, to watch your own sister be revered while nopony even knows your name! Do you have any idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep?"

"Sister please" Celestia pleaded "Settle down and let us talk about this."

"No." The Princess said. "The time for talking has long passed. And don't call me your sister! If you were truly my sister, you would have been there for me instead of basking in the spotlight!" Celestia opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "No, I have no sister. And my name from now on shall be Nightmare Moon! Ha Ha Ha! Appreciate yesterday's sunlight, for it will be the last time you ever see it again!" Nightmare Moons body then turned to mist and cloaked the young knight. When he could again see, they were no longer in the castle. Instead they were atop a mountain that overlooked the forest and castle.

As Nightmare Moon turned away the young knight said "Is it true? Will the sun never rise again?"

"Is that a problem?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"Of course not your Highness. I already told you, I chose to become a Lunar Knight over a Solar Knight. I serve you."

"That is good to hear." She said. "Now follow me. I wish to see how my subjects react to the night now that they have no choice but to see it." Then she spread her wings and took to the sky, her faithful retainer following behind her.

00000

_It wasn't fair_

That's what Nightshade thought to himself. All the Princess wanted was attention, to be loved. Did that warrant what was now almost 1000 imprisonment? He didn't think so. Nightshade once again looked at the moon and said in a voice made gravelly by time "I will see this wrong made right my Princess. I swear it."

Reaching up he removed his black helm, his symbol as a Lunar Knight and token of loyalty to the royal family. Sneering at the thought of Celestia, he cast the helm aside and looked at Canterlot one last time before opening his wings and taking to the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

As the months passed Nightshade remained secluded, hiding in a nearby town and visiting the local library to learn as much as he could about magic. Though he was not a unicorn he learned that there were old magics that had been performed by earth ponies. However the meek library was not equipped to tell him more. Eventually he realized only one place in Equestria would have the answers be sought, and he would have to go there directly under the Princesses nose.

That night as he left the hotel for the final time he opened his wings he heard a high-pitched voice.

"Hi there! I don't think we've met, which is weird 'cause it looks like you've been here a while and I try to know everypony here! My name is-"

"Sorry, but I'm just leaving." Nightshade said.

Suddenly the earth ponies demeanor cooled somewhat. "Ringy-Ringy right ear. That means you're doing something sneaky. What're you planning?"

Nightshade, unnerved by the ponies' intuition, said nothing and instead took off, bearing the ponies cries of objection below. Not wishing to be followed, Nightshade angled upwards and sped into the sky until the town was but a postage stamp below, exhausted by the climb, he leveled out and used his height to glide towards Canterlot.

Upon arriving a half hour later Nightshade found himself far above the castle-city. With ancient memories to guide him he folded his wings and dove towards his target.

There were two guards stationed at the entrance. Drawing his blades mid-dive he angled his body and hit the ground hard on all fours. A moment later the guards blood misted through the air as they fell to the ground in two pieces. It wasn't subtle, but then he had never been the subtle type.

Sheathing his blades he walked into the royal archives. Inside the entryway was a door that was held fast by a combination lock. Frowning to himself he tried several combinations with no success. Eventually a though crossed his mind. Could she really be that foalish? He thought as he entered the combination that was used 1000 years ago, by turning letters into numbers 1-26 he spelt out "friendship" on the turn dial. With a click the door opened. He would have laughed if it wouldn't multiply his chances of discovery.

Slipping inside he began rummaging through the books, looking for any on old magic. After what felt like an eternity he found one he hoped would answer his questions. He was about to look for another when he heard a shout of alarm. Someone had discovered the guards.

Quickly sliding the book into his saddlebag he ran for the door, drawing his blade as he went. As he leapt through the door he slashed at another guard that had been patrolling. The stallion fell to the ground screaming from the deep but not lethal wound across his chest. Taking to the air he was met with a hail of attacks from unicorn guards below, magically compressing air into missiles and launching them skyward. Sheathing his first blade and drawing his second he used flicked his tail back and forth, precisely dividing the magical attacks as they sped his way as he soared for the cover of the Canterlot towers.

After a moment he dashed around a tower. It would take a moment or two for the guards to come back into range, and he took this moment to catch his breath. As he did so he looked at the balcony closest to him, on it staring at him was a purple unicorn mare, staring at him. For a moment he considered eliminating her as a witness, but the sound of armor nearby quelled that thought and with a flick of his tail sheared his blade and took to the open sky.

As he reached the sky he looked down on Canterlot in more ways than one before flying away from the place.

As he returned to his hideout deep in the Everfree forest the sun began to rise, deep pinks and reds painting the sky. The blood sunrise no doubt Celestias tributes to the fallen guards. In a time long past perhaps Nightshade would have felt remorse for his actions, but that part of him had died when his princess was banished.

Luna had been pushed about and stepped on by her sister, made to feel worthless and unloved. It was perfectly justifiable then to make her tormentor feel how she felt. Celestia had no right taking Luna from him!

00000

The young knight had followed Nightmare Moon across the countryside. True to her word, the sun hadn't come out at all that day. Instead the night seemed to get clearer. Stars that were barely visible normally became as brilliant as the morning star, the night sky was a cascade of light and color as galaxies and nebulae burst into being. The knight could only gawk at the beauty of deep space which was now showing itself to Equestria.

However, with the suns continued absence came a new problem. Without the suns warmth, temperatures were beginning to drop. After only a few hours absence the night air was beginning to get chilly.

Soon they came to a small earth pony village. The townsfolk were in the center of town, causing a commotion as the town mayor attempted to maintain order. Nightmare Moon began to dive towards the mass, the knight following.

Everypony looked up at the sound of wings and quickly moved, giving the alicorn and pegasus a wide berth as they touched down.

The mayor was quick to approach, but winced as Nightmare Moon turned her dragon eyes on him.

"Er... Who are you, and why have you come to ponyville?"

"Insolent foal." Nightmare Moon muttered before speaking loud enough to be heard. "You once knew me as Luna, princess of the moon. But no longer! I stand before you now as Nightmare Moon!"

"Princess... Can you tell us why the sun has not yet risen? Is something wrong with Celestia?"

"There is nothing wrong with that foal." she said, spitting after referring to the princess, and causing several to gasp. "No, I have grown weary of having my night ignored, so it will stay like this until I decide otherwise."

"B-but princess! We need the sun! Without it-

Before he had finished, Nightmare Moon had given a small nod to her night, it was all the signal he needed to draw his blade and point it at the mayors throat, causing several to scream.

"You dare to question the princesses will?" The night asked. The mayor quickly shook his head

"I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

The night flicked his eyes to Nightmare Moon, who smiled cruelly. "Let him go." The knight did so, the mayor sighing as the steel was taken from his throat. However, he didn't get the chance to take another before Nightmare dipped her head and charged, there was a crunch and the mayor was impaled on the alicorns horn.

Everypony screamed and ran, but not before Nightmare Moon used her magic to form a barrier, preventing escape. Then she looked up at the mayor, who's eyes were dull and grinned before throwing him from her.

As she stood back up blood dripped down her horn and helm as she said "Let this be a warning to all you sun-loving ponies... I am now ruler of Equestria. And as long as the moon is in the sky my word is law! Disobedience will be dealt with... harshly." She finished by sticking her tongue out and catching a drop of blood that was sliding down her muzzle.

She then allowed the barrier to dissipate, immediately everypony ran for their homes screaming or crying. Nightmare Moon frowned before turning to her knight. "Come, there appears to be no more reason to remain here."

"Of course, my queen." the knight said, causing Nightmare Moon to smile slightly as they took to the air.

After Ponyville they traveled to other towns and cities, each with simmer results. Everypony wanted the sun back, everypony was worried about Celestia, and everypony feared Nightmare Moon. With each visit Nightmare Moon became more and more frustrated before it finally came to a boil in a town called Kalimarezoo.

"WHY? Why do you want the bucking sun so badly?" Nightmare Moon screamed at those assembled. "Why don't you love my beautiful night like you do the sun? Surely the stars are more beautiful than a yellow ball and a bunch of blue!"

"W-well, it's warm..." one pony stammered.

"It's bright..." Another mumbled.

"We... we can actually do stuff in the day." still another said.

The knight was ready; she had already ordered a few beheadings for such things, so he was surprised when she said. "Fine... You want your sun back? I'll give you your sun." turning to her knight she said "Let's go."

Confused, the knight followed. After they had flown for a ways, Nightmare Moon turned her steely gaze back to Kalimarezoo in the distance. "They want their sun back?" She said with a smile. "They can have it."

With that Nightmare Moons horn began glowing, brighter and brighter, the aura surrounding it getting larger as she poured energy into her magic. To the east the knight could see the sun begin to brighten, much faster than a normal sunrise. Within minutes the sun was high in the sky next to the moon. The knight thought it was a trick of the eyes, but he thought the sun was growing.

Soon however the knight realized he wasn't seeing things as circular clouds began to form rings around the sun, which continued to grow. As the celestial body entered the upper atmosphere the sky faded from blue to a blinding white, and as the sun grew ever closer it heated to a nightmarish red.

Soon a roaring like a thousand infernos could be heard. The sun came closer and closer, mercifully shrunken by Nightmare Moons power, but as it neared the surface trees began to burst into flame. As the air itself ignited a sudden firestorm ripped through the air, another surge of magic from Nightmare Moon created a barrier protecting them from the unimaginable heat.

The knight couldn't hear the ponies of Kalimarezoo, but he saw everything aflame, like some massive bonfire. Closer and closer the sun drifted until at last it impacted the earth.

Even far away in the royal castle the tremors could be felt, Celestia with her connection to he sun bad tried to stop it, but Nightmare Moons power had proven too much, and could only stand on the balcony and watch the sun strike the earth. A tear slipped down her face as she could only imagine the life lost. As she turned her head she whispered "Luna, what have you done?"

Below the two ponies the sun sat in the earth as the surrounding rock melted, the sudden temperature shift had caused stress fractures to spread for miles from the impact site, which spewed magma high into the air.

"Well my little ponies, how do you like your precious sun now?" Nightmare Moon yelled to no one in particular. Her horn glowed again and the sun rose back into the sky, leaving a massive lake of magma that had once been a thriving city. Within minutes the sun was gone over the western horizon, leaving Nightmare Moon and the knight enveloped in the ghastly red glow of the lava below.

The knight could only stare open mouthed at the destruction he had just witnessed. After a long minute he found his voice again. "Yo-your highness?"

"What is it?" she asked, her voice devoid of the anger it held just a few minutes ago, her frustration taken out on the city.

"All those ponies... Why did you... why did they..." Unable to find a question that could ask everything, he simply yelled "WHY?"

Nightmare Moon turned her head to him, not angry, but surprised that she would get such a response from him. Then she remembered the knights special talent was chivalry, putting others safety before his own. A part or her wanted to together the knight for daring to ask such a question, but she realized that tactic would never work against him. So she instead turned to a different means of persuasion.

Turning her head she looked him in the eyes, all traces of anger gone, replaced by sadness. "Why don't you like me anymore?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"What?" the knight asked, caught off guard by sub a question.

"Those ponies down there made me feel worthless, less than worthless. They cared for me as much as Celestia does. I go through all the trouble of granting them an eternal night, and they trample on my gift. Now you're siding with them?"

"My Queen! I never meant-"

"Do you care for me so little? You, the one pony in Equestria I thought I could trust..."

"You're highness! I do care! ... I care for you a lot." he said, the last part just loud enough to be heard.

Nightmare Moon raised an eyebrow at the last comment but said "I understand that you have a need to protect the innocent, but those ponies insulted me and turned their faces up at my gift, they were far from innocent."

"But the mares and fillies..." the knight started, but was cutoff when he saw Nightmare Moon mere inches from him.

"You said before you cared about me." She said. "How much?"

"...more than I should." he admitted. Suddenly he felt a warmth against his face and opened his eyes wide in shock as Nightmare Moon kissed him.

The kiss lasted only a moment, but when it was over the knight looked dazed. Nightmare Moon looked into his eyes "I only punish ponies if they truly deserve it. And if you truly care for me, than you'll show it."

"Y-yes me queen." the knight said, his heart soaring as its secret desires were becoming reality.

"Now then, I have business at the royal castle. If I am to be queen then its current resident must be... removed. Finally I shall have my revenge."

"Very good your majesty." the knight said with a wide smile on his face. He quickly took off, leading the way to the castle. Nightmare Moon followed, the warm smile replaced by a mischievous grin the second the knights back was turned. She had his unwavering loyalty now and she would use it to the fullest extent in the conflict to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare Moon and her lunar knight had returned to the royal castle. Bbefore beginning their attack Nightmare Moon granted a boon to the knight, using her dark magic she had syphoned all the magic from the surrounding forest and used it to grant the knight the same everlasting life as the alicorns. If she were to rule Equestria forever she wanted a loyal soldier to serve her for just as long.

And while granting an incredible gift to the knight, without the natural magic, the forest would become wild and unmanageable in years to come, forever being known as Everfree.

Afterwards, the attack had begun. The common soldiers had fallen before the knights blades and the alicorns powerful magic. Soon they stood before the throne room where Celestia waited for them.

Celestia was staring out the far window as Nightmare Moon walked into the room. Without turning she asked in a heavy voice "Luna, why have you done this?"

Nightmare Moon's voice however dripped with anger as she said "I do this because you don't know why. You honestly never looked over your shoulder and asked yourself how I felt! Just like the sun blocks out the moon, it blinded you and everypony else to my pain. I suffered! I was sad and lonely and you never once helped! Less and less people cared about me and my night and when nopony came to the winter moon celebration what did you say? "Maybe next year Luna." Ha! We both know it would have been exactly the same."

"Luna... I'm sorry you felt that way, I truly am. But I never basked in the glory; I simply performed the duties I needed to do for the wellbeing of Equestria."

Nightmare Moon scoffed. "At the cost of your little sister."

"Luna, I-"

"Save it for somepony who cares." Nightmare Moon said. "Soon I'll be the ruler of Equestria, and I'll get the attention I deserve!"

Celestia hung her head. "So there is no reasoning with you? There is nothing I can do?"

"Nothing." Nightmare Moon replied, horn glowing.

"Then... I will do what I must to protect Equestria." Celestia said, turning to face her sister.

"Try it... Tia." Nightmare Moon said. Her horn crackling with lightning.

Celestia closed her eyes and began glowing a gentle white. Her hooves left the floor even though her wings remained closed, and all around the throne room six points of light began glowing as well, resonating with the sun princess. After a moment six shining orbs seemed to float out of them and gather around Celestia.

Nightmare Moon unleashed a bolt of lightning. It met an invisible barrier around the orbs and ricocheted off, obliterating the ceiling and sending rubble raining down.

When Celestia opened her eyes they too were glowing white. And even through this display of power tears could be seen on her face as she spoke. "Nightmare Moon, you have disrupted the natural balance. Threatened the way of life for everypony in Equestria, and perverted the suns purpose by using it as a weapon to destroy an entire city of innocent stallions, mares and fillies. I have given several chances to repent and you do not. Therefor I have no option but to use the Elements of Harmony."

The knights eyes grew wide at the mention of the ancient artifacts. Surely the elements were just an old mares tale? They couldn't be real! Nightmare Moon on the other hand seethed with anger, eyes narrowing as she screamed "Innocent? They shunned and insulted me! They're all guilty!" once again her horn ignited and she fired bolt after bolt at Celestia, with no effect other than destroying the castle around them.

Celestia emanated a pulse of rainbow energy, which seemed to capture Nightmare Moons magic and stripped it from her horn. "Nightmare Moon, I will not kill you, but your crimes will not go unpunished. You hate the day so much, and love the moonlight, therefor you shall be imprisoned on its surface for eternity."

For the first time Nigtmare Moon showed fear, unable to use magic she could only stand and watch as Celestias white glow intensified.

With a scream of rage the knight drew his blades and rushed the Princess, only to run nose first into an unseen barrier. Unable to do anything, he turned and watched as his queen became enveloped in a white glow. The shining light became so bright that he couldn't look at it anymore and closed his eyes. After a moment there was a rush of wind and the light faded.

When he again opened his eyes he looked up to see the light fading as it grew smaller, as it soared to the moon. a moment after vanishing from sight. Within seconds the light vanished from sight, the moon releasing a flash moments later. Upon fading the knight could see Nightmare Moons' likeness upon its surface.

The knight turned to watch as the light surrounding Celestia faded, the orbs drifted away from her and landed atop the fountain, fading to stone before his eyes. With a final dimming the sixth orb left Celestia and faded from sight. She then turned to him and said "Enough tragedy has taken place today. Leave now and I'll forget you were ever involved in this."

The knight was seething with rage inside, but knew he couldn't take the sun princess. Dipping his head he turned to leave, but as he took to the air he said "No Celestia. Forgetting me would be the worst mistake you can make."

The night sky brightened as the forest faded from view behind him. Within minutes the sun began to show its brilliance over the horizon, painting everything in a golden light. To the west the knight watched as the moon carried his queen from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Nine hundred ninety-nine. That was the number of years that had passed since Nightmare Moons banishment. It had been nine hundred ninety-nine years since Nightshade had seen his queen, and it had been that long that Celestia had gotten away with what she had done.

All of that was about to change however.

For Nightshade each year had felt like an eternity. For the first few decades he had waited for Celestia to lift her punishment, but as much loyalty he felt towards Equestria, he felt more towards his queen and he had eventually lost hope in ever seeing her again.

After another century Nightshade felt that Nightmare Moons gift of eternal life was really a curse. He no longer wished to live, and yet his beliefs prevented him from taking his own life. And so he withered through the years, each month growing more resentful towards Celestia.

One day he was in the library of a monastery he had found shelter in and discovered a book that renewed his hope, ever since then he had dedicated his life to that books contents and trying to learn the specifics of what it had said.

After so long, he had accomplished this task.

He was ready to begin.

Hidden away from the world in the one place Celestia would never look, her old castle; long ago abandoned in favor of Canterlot. Deep in the ruins, in a dark room he had prepared his ritual. Circles had been drawn on the floor, intricate patterns that mimicked the movements of various celestial bodies. Candles had been lit around the border, and an altar rested in the center, containing why appeared to be a bronze container under a silver tripod.

This brand of magic was developed beyond the zebra homelands, and didn't require unicorn magic to operate. Stepping inside the circle Nightshade felt an odd drain on his body as the lines around him began to glow, syphoning off the magic within him.

Pegasai wings are too small to hold their weight, and are aided by magic glands in the joints. While unable to channel this power like a unicorn, the ritual took it all the same, along with the magic Nightmare Moon had given him so long ago. He would once again become mortal, but if it meant bringing his queen back, he would give his life.

As the spell used his energy as fuel the container began to fill with a shimmering white substance that was neither liquid nor gas.

As time went on Nightshade stood perfectly still as he grew weaker and weaker, yet still he smiled.

Without warning there was a large crash and rumble from outside. Whipping his head around Nigtshade stepped outside the circle, the lines dimming. He would come back and finish the spell, but he couldn't be interrupted. Not now.

Opening the door and walking through the gray hall he expected to see a manticore or some other creature of the Everfree. What he saw surprised him.

"Celestia..." he growled, causing the white alicorn to turn her head.

"I thought I would find you here Sir-

"Shut up!" he yelled, catching the princess off guard. "I gave up that name a long time ago. I'm Nightshade now. And you made a mistake coming here."

"...Nightshade, I know what you're attempting to do. The books you took tell me everything. You don't know what you're doing. I beg you to stop."

"Bah, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm bringing back Equestraias true queen. The ritual is almost complete, you cannot stop me now."

"Nightshade, please. I banished Nightmare Moon for a reason. Equestrian was suffering. Would a true queen do that to her people?"

"Would a true princess banish her only sister to a rock for a thousand years?" Nightshade spat, causing Celesta to flinch. He saw the guilt across her face and sneered. "All she wanted was to be like you! She wanted to be loved and instead you threw her into a cold exile for eternity! In all my years I've never once heard of a more heartless thing. You're not only a poor ruler, but you're a horrible sister!"

By this time Celestia had turned her head, whether to hide tears or not Nightshade couldn't tell. What he did see was an opening. Reaching around he drew his blade and leapt at the alicorn, he may not have been eternal anymore, but he was still the best trained knight in all of Equestria. And he brought all of his skill to bear in that moment.

Turning around with surprise evident in her eyes Celestia barely had the time to jump back to avoids the deadly strike. Nightshade touched the ground and bounded forward again, and again Celestia avoided the attack.

"Nightshade. I don't want to do this. Stop before somepony gets hurt!"

Nightshade said nothing and leapt at Celestia once more. Again Celestia avoided the blade but was too slow to dodge the second sword which had been flicked out of its sheath. As both ponies landed so did Celestias or ornamental chest piece, falling to the ground in two halves.

Celestia looked down at it, then back to nightshade. "You really intend to kill me? Then I have no choice. I will defend myself."

Celestias horn began glowing as an orb of magic flew out towards Nightshade, who raised his blade, angling the hilt in his mouth to deflect the blow. As the magic struck it exploded in his face, sending him back several yards.

Regaining his composure he raised his tail and began spinning it along with the sword and angled his body sideways. When the next magic bolt came his way he flicked his tail, sending the blade to intercept. The second blade was different from the first. When the blade struck, the magic was set flying away like fillies playing a game of bat and ball.

Turning around he broke into a gallop towards Celestia, who fired more bolts, each one deflected as he flicked the tail sword over his shoulder. When he came within range he slashed with his first sword. Then his second, Celestia jumped over the first attack and used her magic to ensnare the second blade and un-hook it from the cross shaped tail piece before flinging it across the room.

Spreading his wings Nightshade took to the air, chasing Celestia upwards. As they reached the ruins of the ceiling he bent his legs and used the crumbling stone as a springboard, soaring upwards even faster and cutting Celestia off.

Twirling he brought his blade down on Celestia who again avoided the attack with a graceful backflip.

Twisting around Nigtshade flicked his tail out and smiled through the sword handle as his tail piece caught on Celestias golden horseshoe. The princess looked up in surprise before Nightshade began to spin, hurling Celestia over him and down as he let go. Careening down she crashed through the castle ceiling and fell into the darkness below.

Gliding down Nightshade entered the opening the princess had made and was surprised by what he saw.

Celestia had fallen into the ritual circle, which had begun glowing again as it absorbed the magic of the pony within. With Celestias sheer abundance of magical energy the container quickly filled and the light within began to spill out and trickle up the silver spires, eventually reaching the top and shooting skyward.

Grinning as Celestia got up he said "Why thank you your highness. Because of your generous contribution the ritual is nearly complete. Nightmare Moon will return at last!"

As Celetstia got to her feet she shook her head, eyes furrowed. "Nightshade you've gone too far. I will not allow Equestria to suffer under Nightmare Moons hoof!"

Nightshade frowned and leapt down into the room as Celestias horn began glowing. But before he could reach her she opened her wings and a great flash of Light sent Nightshade flying into the wall. There was a sudden flash of pain and a sickening crack as he hit the far wall with his wing. The impact knocking the sword from his mouth and into the air. Both ponies watched as the sword seemed to spin through the air in slow motion, rising and then falling. Nightshade felt an impact but not much else as his body suddenly lost all feeling.

Celestia turned her head as the sword in a moment of irony impaled its owner. Unable to make herself look at Nightshade she whispered "I'm sorry, you left me no choice." Turning around she looked to the chalice that seemed to be the focal point of the ritual and with a twitch of her horn, knocked it to the ground with her levitation magic. When it hit the ground the light inside scattered like a million fireflys, floating through the castle walls to who knew where.

Hearing noise behind her Celestia turned to Nightshade. He was on the floor, his sword sprouting from his gut with a rapidly expanding pool of blood forming around him. Celestias first instinct was to help him, and already her horn was glowing with magic that could save his life, but then she remembered what had just happened and why he was dying, and allowed the glow of her horn to fade.

Nigtshade began chuckling weakly. "It's done." He said. "Nightmare Moon will return."

"No." Celestia said. "I destroyed the circle."

Nightshades laugh turned into coughing as a trickle of blood dripped from his mouth. "The seal's been broken. It's only a matter of time."

Looking up through the hole in the ceiling Celestia could see the moon hanging in the sky. Somehow more ominous than usual. After doing her sisters job for a thousand years Celestia immediately noticed four stars that were out of place. They had been moved from their usual positions to encompass the moon. Suddenly a thought sprung to Celestias mind, a prophecy she hadn't heard in centuries. She remembered soon after banishing Nightmare Moon an old stallion whose talent was clairvoyance had come to her and predicted a return of Nightmare Moon. Celestia had discounted it as the invaded fears of an old pony, but all of a sudden she shared in his fears.

Going over to nightshade she picked him up with her magic, blood dripping down his legs and tail. "How much time?" She demanded, her manes usual gentle flow was now wild and erratic.

Nightshade grinned "Heh heh, you can't stop it Celestia. You who betrayed your sister and turned the Elements against yourself."

"How much time? NIGHTSHADE!"

"Soon... Soon enough." Nightshade mumbled, his eyes growing blank. "I'm sorry... My queen... My love... I wish I… could have… seen your… return." Celestia felt his body go limp in her magic and sighed. Nightshade was right. In sealing her sister she had betrayed the Elements of Harmony, now only one remained. Magic.

As much as Nightshade was an enemy, Celestia wouldn't leave him to the creatures of Everfree, using her magic she gave him an unceremonious burial and returned to Canterlot.

On her way she thought hard about the current situation, the celestial alignment of the stars and moon would allow Nightmare Moon to escape, when that happened Equestria would be at risk. The only force that could defeat her were the Elements, and they wouldn't respond to her.

After arriving at the castle she canceled all business for the following day as she tried to come up with an idea.

Midway through he day she received a knock at her door and heard a familiar voice.

"Princess? You missed our study time." Twilight Sparkle said from the other side. "Is everything all right?"

As the most magically prodigious unicorn in Equestria voiced her concern for her mentor it was as if a light came on in Celestias head. Walking over and opening the door she gestured with a hoof and said "yes Twilight. The time just got away from me, please come in. We can make up for lost time here if you don't mind."


End file.
